


Make me proud, yeah?

by alex_beetvt



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, DadSchlatt, DadSchlatt AU, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_beetvt/pseuds/alex_beetvt
Summary: Tubbo needed to talk to Schlatt, he really wanted to talk to Schlatt, he finally got a chance.I am bad at this summary stuff please give me a chance.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Make me proud, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic here, i have no idea what im doing
> 
> i cant promise you correct grammar, and i apologise for the descriptions being very dry. i am not natively an english speaker so i have to go with my limited vocabulary

It was unfair, that’s what Tubbo thought as he was walking away from his and Tommy’s bench. Tommy was still arguing with Wilbur after Wilbur told him he was proud of him. But he was proud of Tommy…not Tubbo. And that’s what stung his heart. Tubbo didn’t like the stinging feeling, he thinks it’s stupid since Wilbur was Tommy’s brother, it made sense he’d have him as a priority. And yet his heart still ached, he did a good job too…or did he not?

This thought kept lurking in his mind for his whole walk, he was on his way to L’manberg, or, to what was left o fit. He didn’t like doubting himself, usually he remained very optimistic but today he just couldn’t do it anymore. Nobody believed him other than Tommy…everyone else hated him for his actions, for whatever he did- he didn’t even know what he did, but it must’ve been bad if it drove everyone to slowly leave him and dislike him. 

His body ached from fighting the whole day, he was exhaused both mentally and physically. He should feel happy! They defeated Dream! But still he felt like there was something missing…someone. Someone was missing. Tubbo wished he hadn’t missed him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of comfort the ram man himself gave him, even if things haven’t ended nicely, Tubbo couldn’t help himself from missing Schlatt. He didn’t know why. Speak of the devil…

„Hey, kid“ Tubbo froze upon hearing the familiar voice behind him, whirling his head around and stumbling back a few steps. He couldn’t believe his eyes- Schlatt. There he stood before him, his feet almost weren’t visible and his legs were faded transparent. His ghost. Right. Schlatt was dead. Tubbo was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realize Schlatt was talking to him. „Hey Tubbo- kid hey listen, breathe with me come on watch my chest you’re okay“ wait…when did Tubbo stop breathing? He was so confused about many things. Why was Schlatt, out of all people, comforting him? Yet he listened nonetheless, following the rise and fall of Schlatt’s chest. It took him multiple minutes to calm down and for the consistent beep in his head to fade, they were now sat on the prime path, both silent until Tubbo spoke, his vioice shaky and quiet „What are you doing here?“ 

Schlatt stayed silent, he looked like he was thinking of what to say „Well i mean, like a give a shit- apparently ghosts can’t really be at peace until they’ve got all their bussiness finished here“ Tubbo hummed as a response, still taking everything in, sitting next to Schlatt holding his knees. He heard Schlatt sigh „I wanted to talk to you.“ Hearing this made his ears perk up, he wanted to talk to him too, so so bad. He’d just never admit it. The brunette curiously asked „Hmm…what about?“

So the older spoke „I’m sorry Tubbo“ This caught him off guard, glancing at Schlatt with clear confusion but he didn’t give him time to respond „and i know this means nothing compared to what i did to you, but i really am sorry.“ The smaller brunette let go of his legs letting out a quiet sigh „it’s okay, yknow?“ At that the ghostly figure beside him let out a chuckle „You have to stop doing that“ „Doing what?“ „Forgiving people like this. It’s unheathy dipshit. Let yourself be mad at me, i deserve it and i don’t expect you forgiving me“ Tubbo was silent again and it was clear he was considering the advice he’s been given „Ah…guess you’re right, it hurt a lot..and it still does.“ Schlatt hummed, „Exactly, see? You got it in you.“

This response made Tubbo laugh and Schlatt smiled at him. „I’ve got more to say actually, i’m really proud of you.“ „What…?“ „Let me finish idiot- like i said. I’m proud of you. You’re a smart kid and you were a good president.I don’t know why everyone expected so much from you, hell you’re just 17! That’s crazy! You did a way better job than me and i knew what i was doing, and yet everyone gave you shit for it!“ He let out an exhausting sigh, he was very frustrated and he didn’t try to hide it, running a hand through his hair before continuing, voice lower, quieter and calmer „You don’t deserve to get compared to me, not one bit.“ He saw Schlatt glance at him and then his eyes widened „Whoa whoa wait shit kid i’m sorry what did i say-“ Ah, Tubbo was crying, that’s why he was concerned, and he didn’t even notice himself „A-ah no it’s nothing im sorry“ Schlatt looked like he wanted to comfort him somehow but he was very hesitant, waiting for Tubbo’s permission. He wasn’t sure how to give Schlatt permission, all he managed to do was wipe his tears away with his sleeve and try to choke down the sobs.

After several minutes Tubbo finally gave in, he moved himself towards Schlatt and wrapped his arms around his waist, tighly cluthing the fabric of his sweater and burying his head into his chest. Schlatt, not expecting this to happen, stayed still for multiple seconds until accepting his fate and lightly hugging Tubbo with one arm and rubbing comforting circles on his back with the other.“There, there…you’re okay, you’re okay Tubs“ Tubbo’s chest was suddenly filled with a familiar feeling of warmth, comfort and safety. He had no idea why, the beat of Schlatt’s heart felt familiar. A little too familar, he tried to remember what it was..but he couldn’t. He pulled away from Schlatt a few minutes later, sniffling but calmed down, he apologised for being a mess and Schlatt just laughed it off, Tubbo laughed with him. Weirdly he felt comfortable with the elder man, feeling of safety warming him in his chest. It felt like they’ve forgotten all the past events, and all the arguments behind them.

This wasn’t the first time Schlatt and Tubbo hung out and actually had fun, a few months into Schlatt’s election they had a movie night. Quackity organised it, wanting the atmosphere between everyone to become more friendly. The night turned out to be a karaoke night only Quackity participated in, Tubbo was too shy to join and Schlatt simply didn’t want to, they were having fun but neither of them would admit they enjoyed each other’s presence. These so called ‚movie nights‘ became more frequent, but they turned into casual evenings of comfortable conversations. One of Tubbo’s vivid memories is Schlatt telling him that blocks is his favourite disc, this fact truly interested Tubbo for some reason. Tubbo never told Wilbur or Tommy about these nights he actually enjoyed in Manberg, they wouldn’t approve of it, he knew that for sure. They just haven’t had his view of things, and that’s okay. They didn’t need to know.

Schlatt started humming a tune, which snapped Tubbo out of his thoughts, he recognized it immedietly. „Is that…chirp?“ „Oh? Yeah! Your favourite, ey?“ Yeah…it was. „You remember that?“ Schlatt scoffed, pretending to be offended „I mean i’m no Ghostbur to forget shit but yeah…a really nice memory.“ They sat in silence for a while, but it was nice. The sun was begginning to set. Schlatt took a glance at Tubbo, noticing something „Your horns are finally growing in“ „Huh? O-oh yeah-“ Schlatt was grinning, very happy but Tubbo wasn’t sure how to feel, and Schlatt noticed „Hey what’s wrong with that?“ „i- i mean nothing, they look pretty cool that’s true, and Tommy keeps reassuring me that they look neat but…“ he couldn’t bring himself to finish, looking on the ground feeling bad, almost ashamed. But Schlatt understood how he felt „It’s okay, i didn’t like mine either when they first started growing in.“ „Ah..makes sense“

Schlatt put his hand out and ruffled Tubbo’s hair, that made him giggle, he felt a weird familiar feeling, a need to lean into the affectionate touch. „Don’t worry about too much they look good on you….“ „Thanks…“ Tubbo held his head down, embarrassed that he had to make the man reassure him. „Hey Tubs?“ „Yeah?“ he still didn’t look up.  
„Keep your head up high, carry those horns proudly…make….“ There was a pause between his words

„Make papa proud, yeah?“ „Okay.“

Wait

…papa? Tubbo’s head shot up to look at Schlatt, but he was nowhere to be seen, he looked everywhere around him, screaming his name, calling for his dad, desparate for answers to so many new questions he had. But Schlatt was gone, his ghost now at peace. Tubbo understood he’s never gonna get his answers, but maybe it’s better that way. So he glanced up at the sky, a single tear flowing down his face. „Yeah…i’ll make you proud don’t you worry“

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
